Tombstone Diary
by NaaraHatake
Summary: Just because a friend is gone, does not mean that they don't listen. I don't own Generator Rex. Six/Rex. Father/son fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Six has never trusted Cesar. He knew he couldn't trust him from the first time he looked at him. He was the one that created the nanites and made Rex an EVO. Though, that did make him useful, but he still didn't trust him.

The elder Mexican just had that look in his eye, that crazy look in his eye. He had seen it before, that look. It just made your skin crawl. He didn't like that look. The Mexican was also very random, too random for his own damn good. He wanted to be around Rex, even if Rex didn't remember who he was, he was around Rex. Six did not like that.

Rex liked him though. That was the only reason why Six didn't spill his guts on the floor. Rex was so happy that he found family; Six just couldn't break the kid's heart. Six knew that the teen had made him soft. The kid wanted to find his family so bad and he promised him that he would help find them for him. Now that he has, he regrets.

Especially now. Now, he regrets not killing him sooner.

Six was in a fighting stance, ready to attack. But, he couldn't. Cesar had Rex up against him with a gun to his head. Cesar had a smirk across his face, enjoying Six's predicament. Rex was breathing heavily, trying to activate his nanites but nothing was happening. Six gripped his Katanas tighter and glared at the elder Mexican.

Cesar chuckled, "You seem a little stressed agent." Six barked, "How could you do this? How could you use your own brother like this?" Cesar looked down to Rex and shrugged, "Rex meant nothing to me. I only wanted the use of his nanites. And know that I have them, I can work what I was after." Six growled low his throat, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Cesar shook his head, "Ah ah ah, don't want me to blow Rex's top off, do you?"

Six gritted his teeth, "We'll you have his nanites, now let him go!" Cesar grinned a grin that would haunt Six for the rest of his life, "You Providence agents will just go after me. But since I have Rex, you wouldn't make a move...well, at least not you."

Six tensed up, knowing that he was right. Rex glanced up at Cesar and Cesar cocked the gun to the side a bit, "You know Six, I never understood you. You put up a stoic exterior, like you don't care about anyone. But then I put a gun to Rex's head and your facade quickly goes down. I'm guessing that you care about Rex." Six's body shook slightly. Cesar tilted his head, "Well, do you?"

Six looked at Rex and his face softened. He nodded, "I do. He is more family to me than he is to you." Rex smiled slightly and said, "I think of you as a dad too Six." Cesar laughed, "Aw, Rex thinks that the great Sixth deadliest man as a father. How touching." Six's face became hard once more, "Give him to me and I will leave you alone. You said you will let him go if I leave you alone."

Cesar smiled, "I could do that but..." He looked down at Rex, "I was just bull shitting you."

Cesar pulled the trigger and blood spattered on Rex's left side of his face. Six's eyes widened as the teen fell to the ground. Six dropped his katanas and it fell with a clatter. He was frozen; all he could do was look at the lifeless boy's body.

Cesar laughed and began to walk away.

Six began to feel warmth in his body. It was rage. Pure rage. It bubbled up until every crevice was filled with it. The agent looked up at the man and ran at him. The Mexican turned around right as Six kicked him in the gut. The man grunted as he stumbled back. Six grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground. The man tried to escape but Six stepped on his hand.

The man yelled out in pain as the agent crushed his hand. Six picked the man up again only to knock him down again by punching him in the jaw. Blood flew from Cesar's mouth. Six knelt down and repeatedly beat Cesar's face in. The agent punched with as much force as he could. He could hear the cracking of his skull. He kept punching and punching the man's skull. He kept punching even after the man was long dead. He punched until the rage had left his body.

Once the rage leaked out, he was taking many deep breaths. He hands began to shake. He looked at his blood covered hands and closed them. He looked over at Rex and stood up. He slowly walked over until he was standing over his lifeless body.

Rex's eyes were slightly open and his mouth a gape. Six closed his eyes, wanting it to be a dream, but...when he opened them, Rex was still dead. Six shook his head slightly and fell to his knees. His eyes began to water as he slowly closed Rex's eyes and mouth. Six brushed back the boy's hair. The wind from the dessert blew it back in his face. Rex looked so...calm, even if he had a hole in the side of his head.

Six gathered the boy in his arms, holding his head with his right hand. Hot tears began to fall from his face, landing down on Rex's cheek. Six shook his head and hugged the limp boy to his chest. For the first time since he was five, the great Six was crying. Six sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry." Over and over again.

Full of grief that he lost his son.

* * *

><p>The Providence agency was full of grief.<p>

They had lost a great agent who brought smiles to every one's faces.

Bobo had slept in the petting zoo because he couldn't bare being in his room with out Rex. Noah stopped going to the base all together. Holiday was rarely seen around the building. Six on the other hand, Six looked the same as he was before. Well, that would be what other people would think of him...if they didn't know him well.

But the truth was that Six was in great shock. Six kept forgetting that his charge has died. He would go to the training rooms only to remember that he would be fighting alone. Six sometimes looked at the clock, wondering when Rex would come home but remembered that he is never coming home. He just didn't want to accept that Rex was gone, even if he did hold the boy's lifeless body.

Six just wanted Rex to come through his office doors and smile his calming smile. Saying, _'Hey my agro nanny. You said you wanted to train?' _Six would never see or hear that again though.

A couple days have past since Rex's funeral and Six was in his office doing some paper work that he needed to get done. Even after the day when they put Rex in the cold, cold ground, Six still denied that Rex was gone.

Six was typing something up when he noticed a picture frame at the far end of the room. He stood up and went to the shelf where the frame stood. He picked it up and looked down at it.

The picture was Holiday, Bobo, Rex and Six standing next to each. Holiday had her famous smirk, Bobo was grinning from ear to ear, and Rex was smiling and leaning against a very unhappy Six. Rex forced the group for a group picture because it was so they could 'look back on the good old days'.

Six looked at the picture and something hit him. Rex was dead. He didn't know why it hit him, but it did. All he knew was that Rex was dead and he was never coming back. Ever. Six leaned against the wall for support because his legs were close to giving out. Few escaped tears ran down his face and dropped to the floor. He covered his eyes with his hand, pushing his sunglasses up. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

He felt a warm hand on his back. He removed his hand and saw Holiday. He didn't want her to see him like this but, he did know that she was feeling the same way. That she misses Rex just as much as he does.

Holiday was also crying, tears were streaking her soft cheeks. She didn't say anything but she did hug him. Six was slightly surprised but he didn't mind it, like the last time she hugged him. In fact, he found it comforting. He wrapped his hands around her and they both stood in the middle in the office with tears spilling down their faces.

* * *

><p>Six walked up to the green little hill where Rex was buried. He stopped in front of the tombstone that Rex was buried underneath. Six placed Rex's goggles on top of the head stone.<p>

Six smiled slightly, "Hey...Rex." The wind blew, ruffling Six's green jacket. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I don't believe in God or heaven, but I know you can here me. Well, that's what I want to believe. If you can't, well, then I still want to talk." Six stood silent for a while. He shifted his footing, "Every one misses you. Even White, although he doesn't show it but I think he does. Holiday misses you the most though." Six looked at the ground, thinking of something to say.

He finally said, "I'm sorry Rex. It was my job to protect you and I failed. I didn't want to kill Cesar because you looked so happy." Six chuckled slightly, "I was once so stoic that I wouldn't care if an orphanage burned down to the ground. But you managed to drill through my metal armor and cling your self to my heart. That hole you made is getting bigger and bigger every passing day."

Six looked up, "I'm not only sorry for not protecting you, but I am also sorry for not letting you in. I thought that showing your emotions made you weak. But, I soon realized that I can tell some people about my emotions. I always wanted to tell you that you were a son to me, and when I did it was too late. But this time, it's going to be different."

Six faced the tombstone once more, "I am going to tell you about my past, my feelings, and what is going on with everyday life. I won't hide anything from you anymore, even if you are...dead. And I will come by every day, if I can. Well, I will try."

Six turned around and started down the hill. He stopped and turned his head, "See you Rex and...I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Six came to Rex's grave every chance he got.<p>

He sat in front of his tombstone and opened up his feelings. He told him of his past and what his favorite things were, just like he promised.

He told Rex about how Holiday and he started dating, and that Rex was right about her...that she was hot. He told him about the life at Providence and such.

He told Rex when Holiday found the cure. How everybody was cheering for her. How Holiday had tears of joy when she got to hug her sister once more.

He told Rex when Holiday and he got married, when they had their first son. They named him Rex. He told Rex that he would tell his son all about him and how he was a hero and things like that. How he would tell all of his five children about him.

Six told him when he was frustrated, happy, depressed and the reasons why. He talked to Rex every year, almost everyday. He brought Holiday or Bobo, so they could tell him about their lives. He even brought his children if they asked to go. He always ended his visit, though, by saying, 'Rex, I'm sorry.'

One day, on a cloudy day, Six walked up to Rex's tombstone.

Six looked slightly different from when he was young. His black hair was now as gray as his eyes and had wrinkles across his skin. He was still fit as hell, could still whoop someone's ass if he wanted to. But he got tired easily, that was the thing. Well, I guess you would be tired too if you were a hundred and three years old.

Six smiled slightly, "Hey Rex. Do you mind if I lean against your tombstone? I get a little more whipped out now a days." Six slowly managed to sit on the side of the tombstone.

Six sighed, "I wasn't around for the last few days because well...Holiday passed three days ago. Oh my Holi, she was a beautiful woman. But I'm guessing she's with you and that damn monkey, Bobo. Her funeral was this morning." Six paused and looked up, "My grandchildren looked so sad when they saw their grandmother dead." He laughed slightly, "I never knew I would be a grandfather...or a great grandfather. About twenty grandkids and eight great grandkids. I don't know why my children like big families. I never thought I would be a father either."

Six cleared his throat, "I am very different than when I was when I was thirty. Man, does that seem like a lifetime ago. Kinda miss the old days. Fighting EVOs and eating together. Oh, you know the Providence base? It's a museum now. I take the grandkids and great grandkids there often. It's funny when people see the Sixth deadliest man with more than a dozen kids. I show them the base, the training rooms and the jets. They really like the jets. I show them my room and0...yours. People even come up and ask me about the place. Really interesting."

Six closed his eyes, "I miss the good old times Rex. I miss you too though...my first son. Don't tell little Rex I told you that though." Six chuckled slightly. He began breathing softer as his body relaxed, "Rex, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Six opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't on that grassy field anymore. He was standing in the middle of the dessert where...Providence was?<p>

This Providence looks nothing like how it was today. He shook his head and looked at his hands. They were wrinkle free. He pulled out his katanas and examined his face. His grey hair was back to its rich, black color. The wrinkles he had before was gone.

The only way he would be like that was if he was..."Six!" Six looked up and saw Rex, waving his hand back and forth, smiling. Six smirked and ran up to Rex. He stopped a few feet away from him. He stuttered, "Rex, is that you?" Rex ran up and hugged him tightly, "Duh old man." Six smirked and hugged him tighter.

Rex said into his chest, "I forgive you." Six stood back and lifted and eyebrow. Rex laughed, "You kept saying your sorry and...I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." Six seemed a little surprised, "You did hear me!" Rex nodded, "Yup. Always came to listen to you. Always so intresting. Besides, you were the only one to talk to until Bobo came here." Six tilted his head, "Bobo's here?" Rex nodded and yelled out, "Guys! Come here!"

Six looked at the entrance to see young Bobo come out along with...with young Holiday.

Holiday ran up and hugged Six as tight as she could. Then she slapped him on the shoulder, "Why did you have to die there? Our children will be worried sick." Six shrugged, "They can yell at me when they die at my age."

The group walked together to the base. Where they had meals together and fought EVOs that no longer exists, just like the good old days.

**I couldn't sleep because of this story, so I had to put it up. I mean I literally could not sleep!**

**Oh, and don't get mad because they are together again! Anyways, please subscribe and review.**


	2. Email

**Alrighty, this is just random, but I kinda wanted to do this anyways.**

**I have many fans that view my stories and I love to reply to some of them when I have time. Some of the reviews, though, are from people who I can not respond back too. Since I replay induvidualy to my other viewers, I might as well and do for the rest of you guys!**

**So if you have an idea, want to know something, want to draw something, or just want to say that you like my stories, then please go to my email at .com. (Nice email, isn't it?) Anybody may message me too! Just say your user name and it will all be dandy. **

**With much love,**

**Naara Hatake.**

**P.S. Sorry for the interupter for the stories that I have not finished yet.**


End file.
